Cemetery Weather
by Crooked Waltz
Summary: Estelle Cross shares the story of her relationship with the Elric Brothers. It seems there's more to Edward Elric then just auto-mail body parts and a short stature.
1. Chapter 1

"Alphonse that's not fair!"

"Oh come on, Estelle you're just angry because I won," Al replied with a wide spread grin.

I grumbled as I threw the playing cards at Al's head. The boy laughed and picked the cards up from the floor as I stomped my way out of the house. I passed Mrs. Elric hanging some laundry and a laugh escaped her lips as I passed. "Lost again, Estelle?"

I fumed, but kept myself from replying. Go Fish was a game that Al and I had played since we were old enough to comprehend the game. Things had been pretty even in the beginning, then Al suddenly began to win; all the time. It was very frustrating and the act of me storming out of the house had become a regular show.

It was a beautiful day though. I couldn't help but calm down as I made my way along the forest path. As I walked I thought about how Al could know my cards all the time. It was incredibly annoying. If that dirty blond haired moron was some kind of psychic he should of at least let me win a few times. Then again that was something Winry would have said. It scared me how much I was like my adopted sister.

You see, my parents had also been killed in the war against the Ishbalan Rebellion. Pinako Rockbell, who had known Maria and Benjamin, my parents, adopted me once news had spread. I didn't really know my parents all that well since I was so young when they ran off to war. I stayed in Central for a year, being raised by the State Military members, if you want to call that being raised. Pinako then came to pick me up and I have lived with her ever since.

It didn't take long for me to become acquainted with the Elric. We would go on countless adventures, Al and I keeping Edward from getting in over his head. Winry never joined us, even though I dragged her out of the house most of the time. She was so interested in that auto-mail stuff, but whatever, to each his own I guess. It was from the Elric brothers that I started learning the basics of Alchemy. At first, I would only watch them perform what seemed like magic, but then I became interested myself. While Ed and Al would be out on errands or practicing their Alchemy, I would be in their father's office reading up on the science as much as I could.

I attempted Alchemy the first time late one night. I didn't want anyone to be around because then I would feel pressured. I drew the simple circle and made sure everything was correct. Once everything was in place I took a deep breath and tried my hand at transmuting something. There was a flash of blue lightning and before me sat wooden rocking horse, but it was missing one of its rockers. Even though it was flawed, I was proud of myself and I spent the rest of the night perfecting what I could. The transmutations eventually turned into a competition between Ed, Al and myself. Ed was always the best but I was determined not to give up.

I laughed to myself as I thought back to on the contests the three of us had had. The judge would be Ed and Al's mom because she was never biased toward her children. I was interrupted from my thoughts as I heard the familiar sound of alchemy in front of me. I slowed my steps, realizing that it had to be Edward practicing, as usual. I ran behind a tree to hide myself from view so I could watch Ed without him noticing.

The amber-eyed boy had just finished touching up his circle and he placed some ashes in the center so he could transmute them. Then in some flashes of blue lightning, the ashes were replaced with a small stuffed bear. Edward smiled as he bent down and picked up the transmuted item, checking it over for any flaws. "This is one of the best," Ed said as he grinned. "Don't you think so, Estelle?"

I jumped. I didn't think he would be able to sense me. I stepped out from behind the tree and smiled as I walked over to the amber-eyed Elric brother. I took the bear out of his hands and looked it over thoroughly. He was right, it was one of his best creations yet. "It's all right I suppose," I replied as I tossed the soft bear back at him.

Edward grinned, knowing he'd done well just that I wouldn't show that I was happy for him. "I was going to give it to you," the blond haired boy said with a shrug. He tossed the bear over his shoulder and it landed at my feet. Ed started to walk away and raised his hand in the air as a motion of goodbye. I stared down at the bear, now feeling bad that I hadn't complimented it. Usually Ed and Al gave their transmutated creations to their mother. Why had Edward wanted to give me this?


	2. Chapter 2

_"AAALLLLLL!"_

_I awoke with a start as the blood curdling scream shook my body. I tried to slow my breathing as I looked out the window, into the rainy night. I glanced back at my State Alchemist uniform hanging against the closet. Should I put it on? I was a certified State Alchemist now and it was my job to deal with things that went bump in the night, regardless of how much I wanted to or not. _

_"That was Ed!" I heard Winry cry, followed by footsteps and the sound of a door opening._

_I swung my legs over the side of the bed and made my way quickly downstairs. I grabbed my State Alchemist pocket watch, just in case. Once on the ground floor I saw Winry standing by the door looking outside. Pinako glanced at me but then looked back outside. The only sound that could be heard was the pouring rain and a gentle rumble from the thunder. My grip tightened on the silver watch in my hand. I shivered as a cold breeze fluttered in from the open door. Something was wrong. _

A yawn escaped my lips as I sat up from my stiff military bed. My long brunette hair was out of its tight bun and hung loosely around my face. My green eyes turned toward the open window, letting in the warm summer breeze. I had been having those flashback dreams for awhile now and they were beginning to worry me. Why was I so concerned with the Elric brothers right now?

A lot had happened in the past few years. The night we had heard Al scream had been the night the Elric brothers had tried to transmutate their mother back to life. Mrs. Elric had passed away a few years prior due to a terminal illness. Pinako said it was from long term depression. Losing their mother had probably been the worst thing that could have happened to Al and Ed.

Not long after the funeral, Colonel Roy Mustang appeared at Pinako's house, requesting to see me. I remembered him faintly from the few years I had stayed in Central when my parents were off at war. He told me of my parents will and said I had finally reached the age they had specified to start harnessing my powers of Alchemy. Colonel Mustang took me to Central where I quickly began my training. From letters written to and from Winry, I learned that the Elric brothers had been taken up by a mentor. They too were learning more about Alchemy.

It didn't take me long to learn what I needed to become a State Alchemist. Mustang had given me my watch and a uniform, but he requested I not wear the uniform. When I asked why, he said that at my age I would be better off just carrying the watch around. He then asked me to return to my home with him. He said I would be going on a mission and he wanted me to see my home one last time. I accompanied him and I stayed at Pinako's that night. That's when everything came to life.

Alphonse, who's soul had been sealed into armor, brought Edward's mangled body to Pinako's home. It was a mess and I had never seen anything like it. When Mustang said things about human transmutation, I was appalled. How could they try something that was so forbidden? All the books we had read together said that human transmutation was dangerous and wrong. I even recall screaming at Edward and Alphonse for being so stupid, and then I stormed out of the room.

That was the last time I had seen them. When Roy and I returned to Central, he didn't mention the brothers to me at all, he just sent me on my missions and life went on normally.

I sighed slowly getting out of bed. It was my day off today and I didn't know what to do with myself. The Elric brothers had been haunting my dreams and it was bothering me. Maybe I would go talk to Mustang or Hughes about it. I showered and prepared for my day, staying in street clothes and leaving my hair down since I was off duty, the wavy locks falling around my face. I hadn't seen Ed or Al in such a long time. Maybe that was the problem. We had been such close friends and then I just left them, cussing them out for a forbidden alchemy they had performed.

I walked out of my room in a daze, only to be greeted by none other than Hughes coming down the hallway. "Good morning Estelle!" His tenor voice rang through the air, it was almost piercing.

"Hughes I have a question," I said getting right the point. I didn't want to waste time on this subject. I explained my situation to my comrade and he listened intently, not making any comments as I shared my dilemma and the dreams I'd been having. He nodded every now and then to acknowledge that he was listening.

When I finished, Hughes burst into laughter. My mouth fell open in shock at how rude he was being. I spun around to storm away but the Lietenaut grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "You miss them, Estelle," Hughes laughed. "Why don't you just go see them?"

"Go see them?" I echoed, "They live a long train ride away and I don't want to waste my day."

Hughes' smiling face went from joy to uncertainty. He looked at me from above his glasses, a surprised look on his face. Then he took off his glasses and cleaned them, as if he was trying to stall. "You haven't heard?"

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Heard what?"

"Edward and Alphonse are here, in Central. In this very building"


	3. Chapter 3

My mouth fell open in shock. The Elric brothers were here, in Central? A thousand questions raced through my head. First, why? Had they finished their training? Did they want to be certified state alchemists now? How far had they gone in their training? I was biting my nails vigorously as the questions floated around me. I blinked, bringing my attention back to Hughes. "You better not be lying about this," I practically growled at him.

Hughes laughed like a little school girl. "Oh that's right you haven't heard about the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Another wave of giggles escaped the Lieutenant Colonel's mouth. I frowned, now feeling completely lost. What had happened while I had been away in Xing? Hughes, noticing my confusion, smile softened. "Sorry Snow, I forgot you went away to Xing for those few months. I'm surprised Colonel Mustang hadn't filled you in."

I cursed Mustang under my breath. That's just like him; I shouldn't have expected anything different. He would find something out about the Elric brothers and 'accidently' forget to tell me. I could see the innocent look on his face now. "Please Hughes, you need to tell me what happened," I pleaded, placing my hands together in a begging manner.

"I think you'd like more of a demonstration," Hughes chuckled. Something twinkled in his eyes when he grabbed my hand and started to lead me out of the building.

"Could you just give me an explanation? Please?" I bothered Hughes with requests like this as he continued to lead me through the military building. The Lt. Colonel just kept shaking his head and smiling mischievously. I didn't like secrets, something Hughes knew all too well from the time I had spent in the real Central. This fact, once I thought about it, was probably the reason he was getting such joy out of this ordeal. I finally gave up trying once we were outside because I became distracted by the enormous crowd near the parade grounds. What was going on?

"Hurry up, Estelle," Hughes giggled again as he rushed me forward. "You're going to love this."

I picked up my pace, curious to know why so many people had gathered in one space. Unfortunately, Hughes and I had arrived too late and we were too far back in the crowd for me to make out anything.

"There you are, Snow!" I heard a booming voice call from above the crowd. The mass of blue uniformed bodies parted as Alex Armstrong made his way toward Hughes and I. "I was wondering when you were going to tell her, Hughes."

The two exchanged hearty laughs before I became completely fed up. "Would someone please tell me what is going on?" I asked furiously.

"Soldier Snow, up here," another voice called to me. Turning my attention forward I saw Riza Hawkeye making her way toward me. Without any idle conversation, she led me through the throng of bodies. We came to a stop at a rope that was strung around the area in a circle. Outside the circle were what seemed like the whole state military force of Central. Inside the roped off circle stood two figures. One was obviously Mustang and I grumbled at his form. The other was short, blond haired and very familiar. Was it really him? He looked so different from the boy I had grown up with.

"This should be interesting!" Hughes exclaimed, giddy with excitement.

What had Ed gotten himself into? Was this some kind of battle assessment? I had only heard about them from my few years in Xing. For the renewal of my state alchemist title I had to take a written exam but I had heard from others you could duel another alchemist in a mock battle to receive the same result. Of all the people to duel, why did Edward have to choose Mustang? Then again there could be something here I was missing. Hughes had yet to fill me in on what had happened while I had been in Xing. The only thing I had been told of since returning was that Eastern was now a temporary headquarters for Central. I grabbed the rope and leaned forward, another thought entering my mind. Where was Alphonse?

"Hughes where's-huh? Where did he go?" I had turned to ask Hughes a question but he had disappeared. Before I could ask anyone else I heard the Lt. Colonel's familiar voice through a microphone. I sighed. He was way too excited about this. Behind Hughes I noticed that the Fuhrer himself was here. So the rumors were true. A splashing sound came to my ears and looked down to see a puddle below my feet. I didn't even remember it raining last night.

While Hughes announced the competitors, I scanned the crowd for familiar suit of large armor. Sure enough behind the rope on Ed's side of the ring stood Al. In his metal arms he held a small yellow cat. I couldn't help but smile at the seeing the youngest Elric brother. It had been far too long.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of running feet coming my way. I turned my attention back to the ring just in time to have Hughes crash in to me. Apparently he wanted to be out of the way when Mustang and Edward started fighting. "Just sit back and watch, Snow. This is will be the best fight ever!" He shouted before climbing off of me and helping me back to my feet.

I looked back at the arena just in time to see Mustang snap another fire to life below Ed's feet. It was just like Mustang to take the first move and blow Fullmetal off his feet. Edward ran for the crowd, using his small stature to hide himself among the other military members. It wasn't until Mustang made a comment about Edward being short that everyone spotted where he was hiding.

"Don't call me small!" Edward shouted, who was now standing right next to me.

My eyes widened in shock. It had been so long since I had seen him. He had grown; even though he barely reached eye level with me. But his amber eyes were the same eyes I had grown up with.

Edward turned to run but made eye contact with me instead. The look of disbelief spread quickly across his face. "Estelle?"

"Don't lose focus, Fullmetal!" Mustang called from where he was standing. Edward took off in a sprint and I heard the snap of the Colonel's fingers before the rest of my mind registered what was I doing. Something told me Mustang wouldn't hold back, even with a group of his own soldiers standing before him. Before the fire reached the crowd of people around me, I cracked my fingers and the water in the puddle that I was standing in came to life. It formed a barrier around me as well as Hughes and Riza. Just the fire from Mustang's blast began to reach us, I spit into the water and it cracked into solid ice, bring my namesake 'Soldier Snow' to life. Mustang's fire quickly swept over our group, melting my ice with the last of its hungry flames. However the ice had done its job in protecting us and no one who had been in the barrier was hurt. Sadly I couldn't say the same for the other military members around us.

"Well done, Soldier Snow!" Riza said as she applauded me softly.

I smiled before turning back to the fight. Edward had tricked Mustang and had successfully ripped apart the transfiguration circle on the Colonel's right glove. A large cannon was pointed toward Mustang but he pulled out his other hand and destroyed it with ease. Next, something happened that I couldn't quite explain. There was a pause in Mustang's attack to finish Edward. Ed used that chance to point his sharpened automail arm at the Colonel but before they could go any farther the Fuhrer ended the fight.

I sat cross-legged in my dorm room trying to figure out how to approach Edward and Alphonse. Ed had obviously seen me which would mean he had probably already told Al that I was in this temporary Central. I turned to look out the window at the orange sky. Perhaps all I had needed was closure. Maybe seeing the Elric brothers alive would provide enough finality that my nightmares would stop. Just as I had come to that conclusion, a knock came to my door. I sighed, figuring it was Hughes coming to bother me again. I opened the door ready to tell the Lt. Colonel off but I came face to face with a chest of metal.

"Estelle! Brother wasn't lying you really are here!" Before I could comment, Alphonse picked me up and brought me into a tight embrace. It practically knocked the wind out of me. "I thought I would never see you again! I can't believe you've been working for Mustang and he hasn't said anything. Estelle it's so good to see you!" The younger Elric brother rambled on while I tried to keep breathing in his firm hold.

"Al…please calm down…or…I won't be here much longer…" I managed to force out of my almost empty lungs.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Alphonse exclaimed as he dropped me to the floor.

I took in a few deep breaths before standing back up and brushing myself off. A smile spread across my face as I looked up at Al. "You haven't changed at all, Al," I said with chuckle.

At first Alphonse just stared at me but then he quickly burst into a fit of laughter. "It's so good to see you, Estelle. Come on you have to see Ed!" Before I could protest, Alphonse was dragging me out of military building. I was overcome with a very strong sense of déjà vu.

Alphonse led me back to the parade grounds once more; well what was left of them anyway. Riza was standing at the edge of destruction, watching over Mustang and Edward as they cleaned up the mess. She smiled seeing Alphonse and I walk up to her.

"They had no choice. The Fuhrer said if they wanted to have the duel they would have to clean up the mess afterwards." She explained to us. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at Mustang actually doing dirty work. However at the moment Edward and the Colonel seemed to be talking about something very important. They were very intent on their conversation. It wasn't until they had finished talking that Ed looked back in our direction and saw me standing next to Al. Our eyes met once more and so many of my childhood memories seemed to come flooding back.

Edward made his way toward the three of us but it looked as if he was just focused on me. "Edward look! It was true; Estelle is here working in East..erm..well Central now I guess," Alphonse said excitedly.

Edward didn't take his eyes off of me. I looked around nervously, getting distracted by his automail arm. "I see Winry is taking good care of your automail. Have you-" but my question was cut short by Edward whisking me into an embrace. My eyes widened and I stood dumbfounded. I could expect hugs from Al but never from Ed, what I said to him that night. I stood motionless taking in Edward's presence and scent, something that reminded me so much of home. "I missed you, Estelle." I had been so wrapped in nostalgia that I had barely caught what Edward had said to me.

The elder Elric brother pulled out of the embrace and smiled at me. I stared at him for a moment so surprised at these events. In response, I slapped him.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the slap seemed to echo across the entire parade ground. Riza and Alphonse stood in silence while Mustang's mouth fell open. Edward's eyes seemed to be vacant as he raised his non-automail hand to touch the now red spot on his cheek. I stared back at him, staying frozen with my jaw set tight. Finally, the Elric brother's eyes seemed to focus back on me.

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?" Edward shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

My eyes narrowed as I clenched my teeth in anger. "What the hell is wrong with me? Excuse me? Who's the one who arrived in Eastern and decided not to see if your childhood friend was in town?" I retaliated, resting my balled fists on my hips.

"You're blaming me for not trying to find you? You're the one who disappeared!"

"Oh please, you knew exactly where I was going!"

Our shouting continued as Mustang moved toward Alphonse and Riza. Alphonse looked toward the ground and shook his head. "I should have guessed this would happen," he said with a sigh.

Mustang raised a brow as he looked toward the younger Elric brother. "Are they always like this?"

Al released an odd noise that seemed to be an attempt at a snort. "I can barely remember a day from our childhood when they weren't fighting," he replied with a hesitant laugh. "It will pass and they'll be back to normal by tomorrow. Or, at least, that's what used to happen."

The trio looked back in our direction to find me and Edward still shouting at each other like angry felines. Slowly, Mustang began to inch away from the scene, claiming that he would finish cleaning up the mess tomorrow. Riza followed her Colonel in silence while Alphonse continued to stand and watch us. The screams and acquisitions coming from our direction seemed to change subject constantly. After five minutes, Al sat down on the nearby crumbled bunch of rocks. The cat that Alphonse had found crawled out of his armor and snuggled against his metal hand, falling asleep once more.

"I'm done with this! You're wasting our time, Estelle," Edward growled as he finally turned away from me.

"Your time? What is so god awful important that you can't even…" I stopped my sentence in its tracks. However, I had already said too much. I followed Edward's gaze toward Al. The suit of armor sat silently on some rocks, watching at the little kitten in its hands slept. Faint giggles escaped the armor, coming from the boy's soul locked in that metal prison. My eyes swept back toward Ed, settling on his automail arm and leg. I quickly looked at the ground, feeling ashamed of myself.

"If you want to know so bad, go ask your Colonel Mustang," Edward answered my unfinished question. Without another word, the elder Elric brother walked over toward his younger sibling. He didn't say anything to Al, but just continued to leave the crumpled wreckage. Alphonse called after Ed, wanting to know what had happen. Edward didn't look back; he just continued his gait forward. Casting one wary look in my direction, Alphonse ran after his brother leaving me standing alone in the destroyed parade grounds.

* * *

"Geez, Snow. You weren't even with him five minutes," Havoc chuckled as I wandered into the military mess hall. I ignored the laughs and jeers that came from the table

of Mustang's subordinates. I had hoped that since it was so late no one would be in the mess hall. Unfortunately for me, I had been wrong. I would have been fine had it been any other group besides the four nimrods that sat laughing at me now.

After receiving the slump that was dinner tonight, I dragged all the way to the opposite end of the table Mustang's inferiors were. "Oh come now, it couldn't have been that bad," Breda shouted down to me. More laughter followed and I just shoved the gruel into my mouth, trying to keep myself from saying anything rash.

"How long has it been since you'd last seen him, Estelle?" Havoc asked, even though I knew he didn't care at all.

"Come on guys, leave her alone," Fuery chimed in, trying to defend me.

"Maybe you should have been the one to duel him, eh?" Havoc mused with an evil grin. Breda erupted with his booming laughter as I bent my spoon in half trying to stay calm.

The sound of the door to the mess hall slamming open caused everyone to be silent. I didn't even look to see who it was. I bent my spoon back to normal and continued with my meal. It wasn't until I heard someone sit across from me that I decided to cast a glance about the room. Mustang sat across from me, staring intently while the idiots at the end of the table where leaning in close to each other, whispering things. Acting as if nothing was different, I went about eating my meal.

Mustang was silent as he sat and watched me eat. I kept my gaze away from him, knowing he was trying to get me to speak first, but that wasn't going to happen. I stared down at the table and before I knew it I had finished my meal. Once I had put my spoon down on the tray, Mustang began to speak.

"They are looking for the Philosopher's Stone," was all he said. I gaped at the Colonel in shock, barely believing my ears. Why should I have expected anything different from Ed and Al? With the Philosopher's Stone they could easily restore Al's body along with Ed's arm and leg. When I focused my eyes on him, Mustang was playing with the spoon I had just finished eating with.

"Have they made any progress?" I asked, letting my curiosity take control for a moment.

"They've only found a few clues," Mustang replied right away, as if knowing what I was going to ask before I asked it. "They're leaving to go find a man named Marcoh tomorrow morning." And with that, the Colonel stood and left the mess hall.

* * *

Once again I found myself blockaded in my dorm room. Night had fallen over Eastern City and only the peaceful glimmer of the streetlights illuminated the city. The soldiers that had accompanied the Fuhrer to this a temporary Central patrolled the streets. I didn't have much time left if I wanted to talk to Ed and Al. After all it was already one in the morning. Something scratching outside my door caused me to jump, shattering my thoughts. Quickly, I grabbed my state alchemist watch, dipped my fingers into the water glass beside my bed and tip-toed toward the door. Holding my breath, I opened the door ready to strike. However, the only thing that stood outside my door was a now petrified kitten. I frowned down at the creature, dropping my watch into my pocket before reaching to comfort the feline. In response, the tabby cat hissed at me, then took off down the dark hallway. I sighed in defeat, sinking to the floor outside my room.

"Hello?" A voice called from the darkness.

My head snapped up, looking down the same dim hall the cat had disappeared down. A clunking noise came to my ears and I knew who it was before he even came into my line of sight. "It's late, Alphonse. Why are you still awake?" I asked without even looking at the younger Elric brother.

"I can't sleep anymore," Al replied instantly. A pang of guilt hit my chest. I had just made the same exact mistake only hours before. Why couldn't I learn? Al took a few more steps forward then slid down the wall so he was sitting beside me. "And besides, this little guy had run away."

I turned to see that Al was holding the cat that had been outside my door. My eyes then moved to the metal helmet that represented Al's face. From the way he had spoken it seemed he wasn't even upset by what I had said. Regardless, I still felt horrible.

"I know why you slapped brother today," Alphonse said abruptly. I didn't respond. I only turned my head so I was looking at the opposing wall. "You missed him, of course. But Ed hugging you caught you so off guard you didn't know what to do. I was surprised too! Brother usually doesn't do that." Alphonse laughed, as if recalling the events of this evening.

I pulled my legs in close to me, listening to Al's laugh. It was amazing to me that Alphonse could still laugh. His situation was so dire. His only hope of regaining his old body was to find a Philosopher's Stone. And yet, this young boy whose soul was trapped within armor could still find happiness and humor in this corrupt world. I turned my green eyes toward Alphonse Elric and I smiled softly. "Thank you, Al."

The armor tilted its head to the side in confusion. "Um, you're welcome, Estelle. But what did I do?"

I responded with laughter; a hearty laugh, something that I hadn't felt in quite some time. Although he was confused, Al began laughing as well, glad to see me happy. Though, it wasn't long until our laughter was interrupted.

"Al is that you?" Another voice called from down the hall. My laughing instantly stopped and the smile stumbled off my face. "Who are you laughing…" but Edward stopped midsentence as I came into view. The awkward silence fell between us like a curtain dropping after a show. Edward and I just stared at each other while Alphonse looked back and forth between us. "I don't have time for this," Ed finally said before turning around and heading back where he had come from.

I was on my feet before I knew what was happening. "W-wait!" I called, running after him. Ed stopped in his tracks, seemingly surprised that I had asked him to wait. Even though his back was to me, I wrapped my arms around the older Elric and hugged him tightly. "I missed you too, Edward."


End file.
